The Will To Survive 2
by ww2killer
Summary: This is the sequal to "The Will To Survive" this where we left off after the island innconent we continue our story of surviving Z-Day we soon see thr group try to reach their new home as well as find their familys please read the begining to under stand and also (Review and Favorite) rated M in later chapters


This is ww2killer with the rest of our story

if your reading this you'll have to read the beginning to understand read **The Will To Survive**

I repeat read the first part The Will To Survive and please R&amp;R

I do not own the show or characters except for my OC's

* * *

last time we left Takashi and the crew on the island and lots of ''stuff'' happened will be continue the story

right now we go back to the island we go to Takashi and the group inside the beach house the girls all sitting in their sets with their arms crossed and with a few mad looks with the boys on their knees both having a bottle of water on their crotches.

Rei ''okay lets focuses on what happen last night''

everyone ''right''

Takagi ''so Rex WHAT THE HELL were you doing with me''

she asks him angrily

Rex ''all I remember is trying to not smell in the smoke and all I can remember and somehow I still got effected and I dreamed I was with Saeko and miss Shizuka but...''

Takashi ''but what''

Rex ''did I really have good muscles haha''

Takagi ''grrr I thought you were Kumoro...''

she tells him out loud and covers her mouth and blushing a bit on her face and everyone looking at her until.

Rei ''...alright Takashi what were you doing''

Takashi ''well...uh...I must have run off but''

Rei ''who were you with''

Takashi ''...um...I was...with Saeko''

he says while looking at Saeko but she turns and blushes.

Rei ''hmrrr anything else''

Takashi ''ummm...well soon the rest of you came Takagi, Rei, them Miss Shizuka''

their is a few seconds of silence until.

Saeko ''so what should we do''

Takashi ''well after what happen here it is safe but i feel its bad for our health if we accentently start a fire with the wrong leafs''

Saeko ''i agree we should leave here...but to where''

Rex ''OH MY GOD i'm such an ideot''

Rex just suddenly gets up and yells out.

Takagi ''like i don't know that already''

Rex ''i have forgottan that their is a safe place its an island that my parents have their are a total of 5 in diffrent parts around the world''

everyone has a blank look on thier faces and with a sweat drop on their heads with Rex has a happy face on.

Rei ''your parents own 6 buildings''

Rex ''yeah their just in case anything happens and the best thing is no one knows about then but me''

Takashi ''are they well made and safe''

Rex ''well hell yes it is part home and part nuke bunker it has bullet proof windows as well as medal shields, it runs on its own power, and other self surviving needs food and ammo and other things''

everyone around had the big white sweat drop on their heads.

Takashi ''okay so where is this place''

Rex ''hmmm it's see its on a small private island near Wakkanai''

Takagi ''Wakkanai that's at least a few hundred miles away''

Saeko ''that's a hell of a walk''

Takagi ''if we go it will take us a few days their would be a lot of risks and hazards''

Rei ''yeah it would be we barely made it here in just a week''

Shizuka ''but if we do get their we'll be safe''

Rex ''hm I could check out the coast see if their any cars''

Rei ''sounds good but can you go alone''

Alice ''I'll go can I please''

Rex ''why not little one you'll help''

Takashi ''Rex you think you'll take long''

Rex ''no maybe 30 minutes if we're not back came find us''

Takagi ''okay we'll get ready...''

as everyone leaves the beach house Takagi stops and remembers something important

Takagi ''where are all of our clothes''

everyone look and then.

Rei ''awww guys over here''

everyone turn to Rei as she stands next to the camp fire and see small pieces of their clothes.

Takagi ''HOW THE HELL DID our clothes get in the fire''

Rei ''maybe while we were al drugged''

Shizuka ''now what I already checked I forgot our bag of clothes back at the house''

Takashi ''well we could go to a store and take some clothes''

Rex ''wait a minute guys I have some clothes''

everyone looks as Rex runs back into the beach house and comes out with a bag.

Rex ''back while we were back at the first house of Miss Shizuka's friends house I visited my apartment and got something's''

he opens the bag and pulls outs some clothes some in different types of camo colors and styles, as well as boot, black t-shirts and tees, and some bras and panties.

Takagi ''where did you get those''

Rex ''don't look if I was a pervert my sister sometimes lives with me so theirs a room with her clothes''

Rei ''so were set''

Takashi ''right now Rex you and Alice and Zero go to the shore back in the coast''

Rex and Alice ''right''

Takashi ''you girls get dressed and get what ever we have ready''

Rei ''right''

the girls go and grabs some of Rex's clothes and Rex and Alice as well get dressed.

soon after a few minutes everyone was wearing their new clothes new military boots, the girls found short loose camo skirts, as well as camo shirts that was nice and easy to move in, as well reloading all their guns.

Rex and Takashi were wearing black shirts Takashi's had 'Special Forces' on his shirt, blue jeans and the jacket he had, and his sneakers, Rex is wearing black military boots, camo pants, a green vest with bullets and grey shirt and a camo with 'army' on it and with the army logo on it.

a few minutes later Rex and Alice are getting ready leave.

Rex ''okay me and Alice will be back''

Takashi ''right''

Rex pushes the boat and jumps in Rex started to row and Alice starting singing the song 'Row Your Boat'.

back on the beach with Takashi.

Rei ''did they leave''

Takashi ''yeah you guys ready''

Takagi ''yes''

Rei ''so our plan is just travel half way through japan''

Takashi ''pretty much''

Takagi ''I hope that stupid hick is right on this safe place''

Takashi ''knowing him i'll believe anything even if he protected the president''

he tells the girls when just then.

Rex ''I did last state of the union address over and out''

Rex answers and a walkie talkie and leaving the group frozen and shocked with sweat drops.

mean while on the boat.

Rex ''hahahaha ohh man that was funny''

Rex and Alice were laughing in the boat

Alice ''hahaha how did you do that Rex''

Rex ''awww let I forgot to turn off my other walkie so I could hear the others clear''

just a few feet the two meet land.

Rex ''looks like nothing my explosion must have drawn them to that area''

Alice ''how do you know''

Rex ''well theirs the smoke of the pear I blown up''

he points a few miles away to see a small stream of smoke.

Rex ''lets go''

they start looking around and then spot something.

Alice ''Rex look''

he looks straight ahead to see a half torn zombie crawling on the ground it is wearing a soldiers uniform.

Rex ''this soldier must have come from a base''

Alice ''how can you tell''

Rex ''well the trail of blood for one thing''

they look to see the trail of the zombie soldiers blood.

Rex ''lets go but''

he looks at the zombie soldier trying to grab Rex but can't.

Rex ''I want to end your misery Alice turn away''

Alice ''no I understand on what I have to do''

Rex ''I swear your getting more smarter but okay''

he pulls out his knife and stabs the zombie in the head.

they get up and start fallowing the blood trail.

soon after a few minutes they turn a corner and see it.

Rex ''ohh yes''

Alice ''wow we're lucky''

Zero ''ruff''

the two see a small base but its empty and blood on the ground, and the tent, and vehicles.

Rex ''well soldiers must have set a base here but I feel they had to leave''

Alice ''hey Rex over here''

Rex ''huh what is it''

Rex walks over to where Alice is and helps pull the weather sheet off something they pull it off and see it.

Rex ''sweet another Humvee good eye''

he looks and sees its not damage, he checks the tank and its full.

after a few minutes.

Rex ''well we got a new Humvee, no guns but found plenty of ammo, and about a months worth of gas lets go''

they get in the Humvee and turn it on and drive away.

Rex ''I'll give Takashi a call to tell him we have a ride''

Alice ''okay''

Rex ''this is zombie killer to team leader come back over''

a few seconds later.

Takashi ''this is leader what to you have''

Rex ''we have a ride and ammo we'll be waiting for you over''

Takashi ''okay I'll be...aw...hey...Tak...Takagi''

Takagi ''YOU IDEOT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET TO THE shore you took the boat''

she yells at him through the walkie.

Rex ''jeez their should be a tunnel right next to the place where we fount Takashi go through it and you should get to the should end up where we are at over''

Takagi ''fine we'll see you on the other side''

Rex ''right over''

they hang up and the group gets ready and start to go through the tunnel.

* * *

this is the end I hope you enjoyed

lets see how Takashi and his group will survive this new world of zombies

please R&amp;R


End file.
